The Loveliest Brown Eyes
by Misstress Vitani
Summary: One day you think your life is going nowhere fast than come the next day you’ve changed your mind. Something comes along and lifts you up, makes you feel like you’re flying, makes you feel ok for once. That's how I felt when I met him. Full summary inside


The Loveliest Brown Eyes

Full summary: One day you think your life is going nowhere fast than come the next day you've changed your mind. Something comes along and lifts you up, makes you feel like you're flying, makes you feel ok for once. That's how I felt when I met him, and my life tunred around completely. He made me feel all right, like nothing in this world mattered but us. And it was true. All that mattered was him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wish I did own Haku!! cries on the inside

Warning: yaoi, oneshot, rating might go up(tell me what you think!!) SasuXHaku...slight DeiXItachi ...okie dokie!! on with the show!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life is funny, very funny. One day you think your life is going nowhere fast than come the next day you've changed your mind. Something comes along and lifts you up, makes you feel like you're flying, makes you feel ok for once. That something can be a someone, or can stay just a something. But for me, it was a someone.

It was my freshmen year in high school. I had it all, you could tell by looking at me. Being an Uchiha really paid off. But underneath it all, everything wasn't all right.

My older brother wouldn't leave me alone, and my parents, don't get me started on them.

They always preferred my brother over me. They always believed he would excel and I would fail. And I hate to admit, but my brother was better than I was, but I hated it when he would rub it in my face. "Work harder little brother," he would say, "you could be like me to if you'd stop slacking."

Slacking. The one thing I forbid my to do. I couldn't slack off, not if I wanted to beat Itachi.

No one cared about me, except my fangirls, and no one seemed to notice my pain. Except for Deidara.

Deidara was my brother's boyfriend, yes my brother was gay, and personally, I don't think Itachi deserves someone as nice as Deidara. But I guess Itachi was perfect in Dei's eyes too.

Speaking of his eyes, he had the most beautiful blue eyes. I also loved his hair, a golden blonde, always tied back with a chunk covering his eye.

Deidara would come over from time to time to see my brother. Coming in, running to squeeze me, screaming how cute I was, it was all in his routine. "Oh Sauske!" he'd cry, "you're so cute, yeah!"

'Yeah,' it was funny. He always ended his sentences with 'yeah.' But anyhow, Deidara was an angel. Someone I could talk to, someone who cared about me. And I shared my angel with my brother until I moved on.

Yes, I guess I fell out of love with Deidara when I turned 16. I started looking for another angel to call my own but, no one, it seemed, was as wonderful as he was to me. Until I met him.

When Kakashi-sensei announced the arrival of a new student I thought, 'Big whoop.' But it really was a big whoop.

Standing in front of the class was the cutest girl, at least I thought it was a girl, I'd ever seen! (What happened to me being gay?)

She had long raven black hair and the loveliest brown eyes I'd ever seen. She smiled sweetly at the class, and in an angelic voice said, "Hello. My name is Haku Yuki and I just moved here a few days ago. I heard Konoha was a really nice place and so far it has been! And I hope I'll make lots of friends here."

Cute! So cute! I could just go up there and kiss her now! But she's not finished speaking. It looks like she forgot something.

"Oh yea," she says smiling brightly, "I forgot to say that, I'm sorry but, everyone… I'm a guy."

The room falls silent and even Kakashi looks surprised. Haku looks around and sits down next to me. A guy? Yes! Looks like I'm still gay after all! Women scare me.

"You're a dude?!" Naruto yells across the room. Idiot. Didn't he hear Haku the first time.

"Yes, I am," Haku replies.

The room erupts into conversation and people screaming, "No way!" and, "How can that be a guy?" and even, "He's, like, prettier than me!"

"Ok class, ok," Kakashi says, "everyone quiet down."

I turn and introduce my self to my newfound angel. "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Haku smiles and asks, "Are you gay?"

Dumbfounded, I ask, "How did you know?"

He shrugs and says, "You just looked it that's all. I'm gay too."

'I can see that,' I mentally reply. I turn around and face the board, trying hard to hide the smirk on my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok operation, "Snag My Angel," is now in full play. I have to think of a way to get Haku, even if it kills me. Talking to him, it felt like we knew each other since forever. He made me feel like Deidara used to, he made me feel wanted. Oh, and boy did I want him!

But making my raven-haired angel love me back was going to be harder than I thought. Haku seemed to like flirting, which worked to my advantage, but he seemed to like to flirt with everyone, and I couldn't have that.

Sitting by Haku's side at lunch, jealously watching over him, I try to put plan "SMA" into play. "So," I start, "Like anyone here yet?"

"Honestly Sasuke!" he cries, showing fake hurt, "I haven't even been here a day and you're already asking that? Do you think I'm a whore or something?"

"No, no, I just," I stutter, trying to find my words.

He laughs and waves a hand. "Just kidding," he says, "but actually I do think I like someone, hell, I think I'm in love!" He sighs and makes those dreamy fangirl eyes.

I laugh and ask him who.

"Well," he says, debating on whether he'll tell me or not, "that blonde kid, Naruto I think he's name was? He's kinda cute."

I spit my coke out. "Naruto? You're really in love with Naruto?"

"Who's in love with me?" the said blonde asks, popping up behind Haku.

"That pink haired girl," Haku replies, "the one over there," he points over to Sakura sitting with Ino and TenTen.

"Sakura? Really? YAHOO!" Naruto cries and runs over to Sakura.

Haku and I laugh. "I've been a naughty boy," Haku says, looking at me with those lovely brown eyes.

'You can be naughty all you want,' I say mentally, licking my lips, 'as long as you're naughty with me.'

"Sauske?" Haku asks, waving a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just you weren't talking and you missed Sakura knock Naruto out cold," he says, pointing to an unconscious Naruto laying on the ground.

Haku giggles softly and I can't help but sigh. Despite my naughty thoughts early, Haku is the cutest thing I've ever seen, and I know I've said that more than once.

As the lunch bell rings, we gather our stuff to go to our next class. Mine is art, and guess what? So is Haku's! Yay me!

Anyway, walking into the classroom, a familiar looking blonde runs up and hugs me. "Oh Sasuke!" the blonde cries, "still as cute as ever, yeah!"

I hug the blonde back, by now you probably know it's Deidara, and sorry for not telling you he became my art teacher.

Haku glares at Deidara's retreating form and asks, "Who's that?"

"The art teacher and a family friend," I reply, noting Haku's jealousy.

"Evening class!" Deidara begins, "Today we're going to be working with clay, yeah…"

Go figure, Deidara's passion is clay, that and my brother. Deidara passes out blocks of clay and instructs us to create what we want. "And then later, if you don't like the finished product, I'll show you how to blow it up, yeah! Safely of course, yeah."

A few cheers go up across the room. Excuse me, Dei has **_3_** passions, clay, explosions, and my brother.

Haku and I sit next to each other talking quietly. "So Haku, you never did tell me who you're in love with."

Haku doesn't pause in making his creation. "Well, I'll describe him," he says.

I nod in agreement.

"He has dark hair, dark eyes, a beautiful sense of humor, a dark personality and he's really cute."

I think for a minute. 'Can he possibly mean me?' I ask myself. Ok I'll guess first.

"Shino," I say.

"The creepy bug guy? No!" Haku says with a shake of his pretty head.

"Kiba?"

"Kiba's doesn't have a dark personality," he replies, molding more clay.

"Naruto?"

Haku breaks into laughter, "Now you're getting cold."

"Give me a clue," I beg, wishing I had a clue on what I has molding.

"He's close, in this room, close to me," he says.

I decide to take a chance. "Me?" I ask.

Haku looks up at me and smiles, "Maybe," he says and looks back down.

"No fair!" I cry.

"What's not fair, yeah?" Deidara asks, standing in front of me.

"It's not fair to the world how beautiful you are!" I say, deciding to test out my old friend's patients. I hear Haku giggle and a few other kids giggle.

Deidara just rolls his eyes and whacks me upside my head. "Get back to work, yeah," he says over his shoulder as he walks away, and I just can't help but notice the lovely way his hips sway when he walks…

No! Bad boy! Haku is the target not Dei! I shake my head to clear it of thoughts of Deidara. I turn my attention back towards Haku. "Is that a rabbit?" I ask pointing toward his creation.

"Yup," he answers proudly, "I just love bunnies! They're the cutest!" he squeals softly to himself and goes back to putting the finishing touches on his bunny.

'Lucky rabbit,' I grumbled, 'I wish I was a rabbit, then Haku would squeeze me eyes out.'

I sigh and look over to my own creation, a glob of clay. Nothing came to mind. As we clean up and the bell rings, Haku and I walk down the hall side by side. "So do you really like me?" I ask.

"Of course I like you," he replies, pinching my cheek.

"No, do you love me?" I ask, swatting at his hand.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he chirps, winking at me.

He turned to gather up his stuff from his locker, I'd already gotten mine, and I ask, "Do you wanna come over some time? Maybe tomorrow?"

He shuts his locker and spins around to face me. "Why not!" he says happily, "Tomorrow it is!"

"It's date," I say.

He smiles and leans forward, kissing my cheek softly and then springing back and running off. "Bye Sasuke!" he calls over his shoulder.

I wave, dumbfounded for the second time today. Touching my cheek lightly I hear Sakura's rude remark, "Eww! That gay kid just kissed Sasuke! My Sasuke! Oh, I hope he didn't infect him!"

I'd like to turn around and slap her. But Ino beats me to it, smacking Sakura's arm. "What do you mean "Your Sasuke'? He's mine!"

Sakura snorts and tosses her hair, "Liked he'd ever love you, Ino-pig!"

Ino looks ready to burst, "What did you say!"

"Guys enough!" TenTen to the rescue! It's a good thing she likes Neji or I'd be listening to this for a while. I roll my eyes and walk out the door, the feel of Haku's soft lips still warm on my cheek. I sigh contently and head home. Who knows what might happen tomorrow?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku's coming over today! Hopefully he won't mind the fact that I'm rich. I hear the doorbell ring and rush to get it before a maid can. "Hey Haku," I say.

"You live here?" he asks wide eyes.

"No, Haku I stole the place," I answer, smirking.

He punches my arm softly and walks in. I lead him up to my room (I know what you're thinking perverts!) and he sits on my bed. Bouncing up and down on it he says, "I would love a bed like this! So bouncy!"

'I would love to have you in my bed,' I think, wishing I could tackle him down with a kiss.

"So," Haku says, "What we gonna do?"

I think for a minute, "Don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Can you give me a tour of this beautiful house of yours?" he asks, smiling that cute smile of his.

'As long as you give me a tour of that beautiful body of yours later,' I think, debating on whether or not to actually ask him that.

"Sure," I reply, deciding against it and leading him out into the hallway. "Follow closely, wouldn't want you to get lost."

Haku walks close beside, brushing up against me now and then. I shiver pleasantly and walk into the library. "This is where I like to spend a lot of my time," I say to him as he explores the endless rows of books.

"Wow," he says breathlessly, "I would love to have my own personal library."

"You can borrow a couple of books if you want," I suggest.

Haku turns to face me, "Do I need a library card?" he asks, smiling.

"Nope," I reply, leading him around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday was Haku's birthday (1). And guess who got him something? Me, that's who!

Sneaking up behind him, and enjoying the rearview, I shouted, "Happy Birthday!" making him jump 2 feet in the air.

"God Sasuke!" he cried, his hand over his heart, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," I replied, holding his gift out in front of me. "Surprise!"

"For me?" Haku asked, eyes wide and filled with excitement.

"No, for Paris Hilton," I said rolling my eyes. Haku's not the brightest thing in the world is he? But I still love him!

He took the bag from me excitedly. Pulling out tissue paper to reveal a soft, cotton white bunny with a teal blue bow, holding in one hand a bag of Haku's favorite candy and a sign that read, "Happy Birthday" in the other.

Haku hugged the bunny tight, "Oh Sasuke!" he cried, hugging me as well, "I love it!"

Hugging him back I said, "Glad to hear it." We stayed like that for I few moments; him wrapped up in my arms. I wished time would stop, but sadly, it didn't. He pulled away and I had to hold back my whimper of protest.

Hugging his new bunny all the way to first period, Haku's beautiful brown eyes gleamed. I couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that Haku might not be to bright, or the fact that he's gay, or he looks like a girl, I finally realized I had made a friend.

That first day I spoke to him, the whole weekend we'd spent together, I never noticed how close we had actually gotten. In that short time, I had made a friend that would last me an eternity.

"Sasuke?" Haku said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," he said and walked away.

Friend or not, I still wanted Haku for my own. And I was determined as hell now to make that happen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku was back over my house the following weekend. We talked, and watched movies, and prank called Naruto a few times too. Haku's so funny!

He was going to spend the whole weekend with me since his guardian, Zabuza, was on a business trip. And thank God my parents were out of town as well, but guess who they had come baby-sit? Itachi!

But, thankfully, Deidara was going to be there too. The first time Haku saw Itachi I could have sworn I saw him drool and that made me furious! "Your brother is so hot!" he exclaimed, once Deidara was out of earshot. I mumbled something under my breath and led him up to my room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Haku asked, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Because I don't really like him," I stated flatly.

Haku didn't push it any farther and I was grateful to him for that. But as he jumped up and down on my bed, I began to image that pink tank top he was wearing lying on the ground beside my bed. Followed by his blue jeans.

Moaning silently to myself, I crept up next to my bed. He was jumping with his back to me, giving me a nice view of his ass. As quickly as I could, I pounced on him, knocking him onto my mattress. I heard him shriek with laughter as he tangled in my sheets.

Untangling himself and rolling over, he was now beneath me. Looking down into those brown eyes, I knew I wanted him.

Lowering my face down so our noses were touching, I heard him whisper, "Sasuke," making me want him even more.

I couldn't wait any longer. Capturing his lips with my own, I easily gained access to his mouth; his tongue coming up to dance with mine. Parting for air, I planted soft kisses down his neck and across his shoulder.

Reaching up underneath his shirt, I heard him moan as I rubbed softly against his skin. Kissing along his throat and jaw line, I traced my hand lower, making him arch up.

Just as I was about to get to the fun part I hear, "Having fun now, are we, yeah?"

Turning around, I saw Deidara standing in my doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk gracing his lips.

"What do you want?" I snapped, cursing him for stopping me.

"Nothing," he replied, closing my door and walking away.

"Sasuke," I Haku whined, arching up to rub against me.

"Patients love," I whispered, "We're just getting started."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To this day, i can still remember that night clearly. Haku asked me what I thought was the his prettiest feature. I told him I loved everything about him. But if I had to choose, I'd say his eyes. The lovliest brown eyes in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) i know Haku's birthday is in Jan. but let's just pretend!!

I know...my first shot at yaoi!!! tell me what you think about the rating!

Read and Review please!


End file.
